


Memories

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, armie hammer/timothée chalamet
Genre: Armie Hammer - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Smoking, Tie Kink, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: It was quite ironic to Timothée that he couldn't remember the first time he thought about having anything else than a friendship with Armie. Ironic cuz he seemed to remember everything regarding their unconventional, mesmerizing and truly pleasurable friendship.These are Timothée's memories.





	1. The Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, I´m https://www.tumblr.com/blog/raquelsantos92

It was quite ironic to Timothée that he couldn´t remember the first time he thought about having anything else than a friendship with Armie. Ironic cuz he seemed to remember everything regarding their unconventional, mesmerizing and truly pleasurable friendship. He remembered the first time they kissed –the one where they were not rehearsing or playing Elio and Oliver-, he remembered the first time they made out on Armie´s couch, he remembered the first time Armie grabbed his cock while they were out at night; that in particular was quite a memory for Timothée. That was the night Armie admitted he wanted to fuck him and Timothée nearly came in his pants once he heard the older man say those things. When it came to Armie, Timothée seemed to remember everything and he did it so vividly, that sometimes when a memory came too strong, he would end up calling Armie, desperate for some kind of connection with the man.  
These are Timothée´s memories

The Movie Night  
(aka The First Time Armie and Timothée Made Out)

Think of it as homework, had said Luca, once he pitched for his actors to watch the film. It probably had way more nudity and was indeed way more graphic than their film would ever be, but still talked about sensuality, sexuality and in a way love. Eyes Wide Shut, both Armie and Timothée had seen the movie before, even though the younger one admitted he wasn´t necessarily very into it once he did; the older man on the other hand, sure knew a lot about the film and gushed over how many times he had seen it.  
The experience now was a hundred percent different though, they were not watching just for the kicks; they were taking in every single aspect of the film. Photography, music, acting, blocking. Luca wanted them to breathe this film in, suck everything –and anything- they could out of it and keep it carved inside their brains. What for, well, that was still a mystery for both Armie and Timothée.  
Timothée didn´t want to spend his night inside the apartment. It was such a beautiful night, there was a cool breeze coming from the window and the younger man wanted to be out, maybe hit some bars, drink a little –or a lot, that really depended if Armie was to tag along or not- and maybe find himself someone to hook up with. At twenty years of age, the idea of spending so much time in Italy and not getting any felt almost life threatening to Timothée; yet there he was, stuck in his co-star´s apartment, watching a film as homework. He loved Luca to death, but that seemed almost too much to ask.  
“Are you even paying attention,” asked Armie, turning to face Timothée, who had been staring out at the window for a couple of minutes.  
“I honest to God stopped paying attention after the first thirty minutes”  
“Kubric would be very disappointed in you, Chalamet”  
Timothée chuckled, now finally turning to face Armie; “Kubric would never acknowledge me, Hammer”  
He shrugged, “maybe or maybe he would turn you into his muse”  
With a loud laugh, Timothée leaned closer to his co-star and now dear friend, “I am no one´s muse”  
“That was quite deep”  
Armie did acknowledge though that they were by now incredibly close to one another; it seemed the night would end as so many other ones did. Timothée stealing a quick kiss from Armie and blaming on the drinks….or the weed.  
But before anything happened, it seemed both men decided to engage in a staring contest. Inches away from one another, their eyes were glued to each other; while Armie remained his cool self, Timothée had a huge grin plastered on his face.  
“Are you trying to seduce me again, Chalamet?”  
“When have I ever tried to seduce you, Hammer,” said Timothée, without looking away. He knew Armie way too well by now; the older man always caved in when they did this. Timothée always thought it was the amount of intimacy he felt being this close to another man; different from him, Armie was still slightly caught up in society´s toxic masculinity bullshit. That would change though…eventually.  
When Armie didn´t respond to him, Timothée moved closer, attacking the older man´s lips with a hunger he had not experienced before; in all honesty he had not realized just how horny he actually was. Maybe he had paid more attention than he thought to the film.  
Armie responded quickly to the –not so- sudden kiss; nothing they hadn´t done it before, he thought, and that was indeed true, but it felt different. It felt like they both wanted more.  
Neither Armie nor Timothée expected things to escalate that quickly; one minute they were staring at each other, the other one kissing and then they were lying on the couch, their bodies pressed hard together as Timothée lied on top of the older man, feeling every single piece of Armie´s hard body on his. As the kiss –which by now had turned into a full on make out session- progressed, Timothée had his hand on Armie´s chest, rubbing the older man as he felt his fingers knot and pull on his curly dark hair.  
Armie liked hair pulling, Armie liked a little bit of bondage and Timothée would never admit, but he had gotten a very impressive hard on just thinking about Armie looking at those things online as he remained in Italy –away from his wife- for months. Of course those thoughts were nothing when he heard what sounded like a moan escape the man´s lips and fuck, he liked the sound of that. He really liked the sound of that. If a little bit of hair pulling and rubbing bodies together was doing this to him, Timothée could only imagine how things would go down if they actually fucked. Of course back then, Timothée thought that was an outrageous idea.  
Once they finally pulled away, breathless, panting and flushed, Timothée bit his lip; he didn´t know what to say and so he waited for Armie to take control. Other thing he knew the man liked.  
“So…are you gonna blame it on the booze or the weed,” asked Armie as Timothée laughed, getting up from the couch as he fixed the –very visible- hard on on his jeans.  
He made his way to the door, stealing a quick glance at Armie and shrugged; “probably the movie,” he said before leaving the bedroom and a truly stunned and horny Armie behind.


	2. The Drunk Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka The One Where Armie Wants To Fuck Timothée

It was way past two in the morning when both men left the bar they were in. They had a day off the next day, Luca had said, something about a problem they had to solve and that would demand Luca´s complete attention, and because of that it was better to lose a day of work than do a shitty work. Both Timothée and Armie took their director´s advice and went out, discovering new bars, new restaurants and enjoying each other´s company. The did not need much encouragement though, most of the days, were they filming or not, if you wanted to find Timothée you just had to find Armie and vice versa; they were simply inseparable, always laughing and making fun of one another. Luca wanted a true and significant bond, he got it.  
That night in particular, Armie seemed different; Timothée noticed quite early that the older man would keep stealing glances at him, but avoided the younger man´s stare whenever he was caught. Timothée found it strange, but remained silent and eventually, just pushed away any over analyzed thought about it. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe Armie was already drunk.  
Once they were out in the silent nights of Crema, they both felt a cool breeze hit them, in their slightly drunk state of mind, they thought it would be nice to take a stroll around the empty streets; honestly, just another excuse to spend more time together. Timothée wasn’t sure of how drunk Armie was, but since he had learned just how much the man could actually drink, he figured he wasn´t that hammered.  
That kind of shifted the minute Armie started singing around the streets, which made Timothée laugh, especially at the choice of song.  
“…let´s loose our minds and go fucking crazy, ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we´ll eat cake by the ocean…,” Armie sang, as loud as he could as he took Timothée´s hand in his and pulled him along.  
Timothée was trying –effortlessly- to maintain the little bit of composure he had in him and shook his head, pulling Armie closer to him before the older man could run off.  
“We should go back now”  
“We don´t have to work tomorrow, Timmy, we don´t need to hurry”  
Timothée nodded, “I know but I want to go back”  
“And why is that? We´re having fun, the night is beautiful and again, we don´t work tomorrow, I say we should be celebrating”  
The younger man chuckled, “we don´t work tomorrow, but we´ve worked all day today and I am tired and also…well, to be honest, also slightly horny”  
Armie smirked, taking a step closer to Timothée, “if that´s your biggest problem right now, then maybe I can help you out”  
“Wh-what?”  
Armie grinned; the look of confusion on Timothée´s face only amused him more. He took a hold of his younger friend´s shirt and pushed him against a wall, their lips crashing on one another´s in a matter of seconds. That wasn´t their first kiss; that barrier sure was destroyed by Luca on their first and only official rehearsal, but after it, during their bike rides and late night movie sessions, it wasn´t actually a surprise to neither one of them when Timothée ended up stealing quick kisses from Armie or when –that one time- they made out in Armie´s apartment.  
But this, this felt different than that one night, this was a proper full on make out session; Timothée –pressed against a wall- had his fingers knotted on Armie´s luscious dark blonde hair and Armie had one of his hand tightly pressing Timothée against the wall, while the other made its way down the younger man´s chest, stomach and eventually inside his jeans. Even if Timothée wasn´t that horny before, he sure was now.  
Armie rubbed him for a few good minutes; his lips leaving Timothée´s and traveling down the younger man´s neck. He sucked on it, making sure to leave a mark as he heard Timothée raspy voice moan his name.  
“Armie…”  
Their moans –cuz Armie was most definitely moaning too by now- were the only sounds one could hear on the streets and even if they tried to keep it down, it wasn´t making much of a difference.  
“I wanna fuck you, Timothée”  
The younger man gasped, looking at Armie´s blue eyes, which were by now filled with lust. The sound of that made Timothée´s whole body tingle and he almost shot his cum all over Armie´s hand.  
“Jesus Chris, Armie, not the time to play these games”  
He shook his head, letting his tongue trace Timothée´s neck once again and his ear; Armie nibbled on it, tightening his grip on Timothée´s cock and whispered, “I´m not playing games, Timothée, I want to fuck you and I want to do it now”  
“Right here,” asked Timothée as Armie nodded; “oh God, yes please”  
Armie smirked, kneeling down on the floor and unbuttoned Timothée´s jeans, letting it fall to the ground; the way Armie looked up at Timothée as he noticed the absence of the younger man´s underwear was a sight that would always hunt Timothée. It was pure hunger.  
“Oh fuck…,” Timothée mumbled as he felt Armie´s lips wrap around his shaft; he had never been so horny and it was hard to decide if it was because of Armie himself, the blowjob or the fact they were doing this out in the open. “Oh my God, Armie…yes, yes…”  
Armie never changed his rhythm; his head kept on bobbing fast and urgent on Timothée´s shaft and his big and beautiful blue eyes never let Timothée. This was probably the most intimate he had ever shared with someone and it was just the beginning. Before Timothée could even think of cumming, Armie pulled away –and the sight of him licking his lips sure made the younger man´s knee go weak- and turned the younger man around. Timothée still couldn´t believe what was going on; it all felt like a fucking dream, a dream he wished he would never wake up from.  
As Armie rose back to his feet, Timothée could feel the older man´s now exposed cock pressed against his butt cheeks and moaned loud; he looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Armie´s and they kissed just as Armie entered him.  
“Oh my…,” there was so much feelings running through Timothée´s head, he could barely speak. Armie Hammer was indeed fucking him.  
“Holy shit, yes…,” Armie was lost at words too; the feeling of being inside Timothée was almost too much and he had to control every urge he had to shoot his load right there.  
He pumped his hips a few times, his hot mouth leaving marks all over Timothée´s back. It would be hell for Timothée to explain to their make up artist what had happened, but at that point he couldn´t give a shit.  
When Armie pulled away, he almost felt like protesting, only to be washed over by even more powerful waves of pleasure as Armie lifted him off the ground, wrapping Timothée´s legs around his waist and entered him again, this time harder and faster.  
Timothée wrapped his arms around Armie´s neck for leverage and threw his head back, letting Armie´s name echo around the streets as he moaned loud. They didn´t care about anything at that point; they were both so desperate for release and so eager to earn and give pleasure to one another that even if someone was to walk past them they wouldn´t mind.  
“I´m gonna cum,” Armie whispered on Timothée´s ear as the younger man nodded, leaning his head on his lover´s shoulder.  
“Me too…,” he started, feeling Armie pull away slightly; “please don´t pull away”  
Armie smirked; maybe there was a kinky side to Timothée that he had just unleashed and he was already eager to find out more about it.  
“Oh my…,” Armie –and Timothée- came before he could say anything else. It had been quite a long time since he felt that good and judging by the way Timothée was panting, he felt the same way.  
“Oh well, that was…that was something.”  
Armie chuckled, cleaning Timothée´s cum out of his stomach; “still horny?”  
“Well not for now,” said Timothée, pushing off the hair out of his face; “but I am not sure you helped or just made things worse”  
Armie shrugged, “we´ll figure that out later,” he said with a wink as Timothée held back a moan. Damn, if this was how things would go from now on, Timothée would have a hard time filming this movie.


	3. The Bike Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka That One Time They Did Not Talk About Their Relationship

Bike rides had quickly become one of their favorite things to do after shoots; well, sure they were on the verge of figuring out something else they liked to do together, but as for that point, taking their bikes and just going around town, was for sure a thing to hope for at the end of the day, especially when there was a cool breeze.  
That day had not been different; after a long hard day of working, Timothée and Armie didn´t even talk much; they simply got on their bikes and rode away, cuz that´s how close they were after just days of shooting and less than a month around each other.  
Words were suddenly not needed anymore.  
Timothée watched as Armie stopped and followed suit; he threw the bike down and stole quick glances at his friend –after what had happened though Timothée was struggling on what exactly to call Armie-, as the older man washed his hand and face on the river.  
“You wanna say something, Timmy?”  
“Huh,” Timothée was truly confused, “excuse me?”  
“I can feel you looking at me, Chalamet, what´s going on?”  
Timothée threw his arm to the back of his head, scratching his neck; “I was just thinking”  
Armie nodded, “about?”  
“We didn´t really talk about what happened…,” he sighed as he realized talking about it was harder than expected; “…what happened the other night”  
There was a sudden smirk on Armie´s lips; “is there anything to talk about,” he wondered, “are you feeling awkward or anything, cuz I´m okay”  
“No, I…I…it´s just…we…well you…”  
“I fucked you; I wanted, you clearly wanted it too and we did it, that´s it, no need to discuss it”  
Timothée furrowed his eyebrows, perhaps more confused than he was before he decided to talk about this; he was pretty damn sure there was in fact a need to talk about what had happened.  
“C´mon, let´s get in”  
“Where?”  
Armie chuckled, “the river”  
“And why would I do that?”  
“Cuz it´s hot and the river is cold, it´ll help us cool down a bit before heading back”  
Timothée shook his head; “I don´t think so, I didn´t even bring my swimming…” he stopped the minute Armie´s jeans felt to the floor, revealing his cock, “…or we could go naked of course”  
The older man shrugged, “nothing you haven´t seen, or felt, before Chalamet”  
There was a sudden grin on Timothée´s face by now; this wasn´t just Armie trying to erase any awkwardness of the other night, this was full on flirting. “Are you playing games with me, Hammer?”  
“Maybe…but nothing you haven´t done before,” as Timothée arched an eyebrow, Armie chuckled; “oh sorry, I forgot all those kisses you stole from me late at night were just because of the booze,” he smiled wide at Timothée and gave the younger man a quick wink before running over to the river as Timothée stood behind, watching him.  
Armie Fucking Hammer, was there anything on that guy that wasn´t simply perfect.  
Timothée chuckled at himself, took off his clothes and quickly made his way to the water. Jesus Christ, he thought, the coldness of it was completely unexpected, but judging by how hot that conversation with Armie was getting, he figured that was for the best. Poor Timothée, didn´t realize it would get even hotter.  
“Still want to talk about what happened,” asked Armie as he swan closer to the younger man.  
He shook his head, Armie was getting impossibly closer by the seconds and the minute there was no space left between them, Timothée could feel his whole body tingle. When had he developed such an attraction towards Armie? He had absolutely no idea, but he wouldn´t deny he was enjoying every single minute of it.  
“Would you do it again?”  
“Fuck you, you mean it,” asked Armie with a grin that made Timothée´s knees go weak.  
“Jesus…,” he mumbled; if only talking about it made him shiver, Timothée didn´t even want to think how it would be to have Armie touch him that way again.  
The older man laughed, wrapping his hand around Timothée´s shaft and jerking it slowly; “wow, you´re even harder than you were that night”  
“Fuck Armie…,” he leaned his head on his co-star´s shoulder and took deep breaths.  
“I want you to look at me while I do this”  
Timothée looked up and moaned, “please just…”  
“Say it”  
“Armiiiie…”  
“Say it”  
His grip on Timothée tightened and the young man had no alternative but to say, in between moans, what Armie so desperately wanted to hear.  
“Fuck me, Armie”  
Armie pressed their bodies together, wrapping Timothée´s legs around his torso as a moan escaped from the younger man´s lips. Outdoor sex; apparently that was their new thing.


	4. Dancing King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka The One Where Timothée Wants To See Armie Dance

“C´mon, do it again”  
“No”  
“Please, just one more time real quick”  
“There´s no way I am doing that again”  
“Oh c´mooooon, just one more time”  
“No, Timothée”  
It was past three in the morning now as they made their way inside the apartment complex. We´ll shoot the whole night if needed, had said Luca, but neither one of them actually thought things would take this long; but hey, if they had to spend the whole night awake to film a perfect Oliver dancing sequence, then they would.  
Now as they made their way down the hallway, Timothée tugged on Armie´s shirt, pouting his lips as he tried to convince the man to do all those moves once more.  
“I am not dancing; after tonight, I actually might not dance ever again”  
“Oh wouldn´t that be a bummer,” ironically said the younger man as they made their way inside Armie´s apartment; they made their way to the bed, Timothée pushing Armie down on it, before straddling his lap, his fingers knotting on his dark blonde hair; “you do know this whole thing is gonna go viral, don´t you?”  
“I hope not”  
Timothée laughed, “that scene was a hundred percent internet material, you will never be able to forget about it”  
Armie groaned as he realized Timothée was right; of course back then neither one of them actually knew just how right Timothée was. The younger man smiled at Armie´s face before crashing their lips together; he smiled as he felt Armie´s arms wrap around his waist. He actually wished they could be like that forever.  
“It´s late, I should head back to my apartment”  
“Or you could stay here,” said Armie, his fingers now brushing against Timothée´s cheeks.  
“Spend the night with you?”  
Armie shrugged, “we did worst things than sharing a bed and actually sleeping on it”  
Timothée suddenly furrowed his eyebrows, “worst things,” he mumbled as Armie shook his head.  
“That´s not what I meant, Timmy, we haven´t done anything bad and you know it”  
“Haven´t we?”  
Armie shook his head, placing another kiss on the younger man´s lips, before he could over think what had just happened; “do you wanna stay or not?”  
“Fine, I´ll stay, if…”  
Armie groaned, “if what?”  
“If you dance again,” said Timothée in between laughs as Armie shook his head, pushing the younger man off of his lap.  
“I am not dancing again, Timothée,” he said looking up at Timothée, who bit his lip.  
“Not even a little bit,” he asked, this time reaching our for Armie´s hand, “not even for me?”  
“No, not…,” he sighed and let Timothée pull him up; he tried not to smile, but it was impossible, “…the things I do for you, Chalamet.”


	5. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka The One Where Timothée Wants to Eat...and Have Sex

Before he even fantasized about Armie touching him in any way that wasn´t simply platonic, Timothée noticed that normal boundaries didn´t necessarily apply to them. They did not seem to understand the concept of knocking; whenever they entered each other´s apartment, they would usually just barge into, which surprisingly never ended in any awkward situation.  
But if back then boundaries were a foreign language to those two, after they had developed an unconventional, but highly pleasurable friendship, boundaries were nonexistent.  
“I brought food,” said the younger man, walking through the door as Armie –who was lying in bed only on his underwear- got up.  
“Oh thank God, I was hungry”  
Timothée took a quick glance at his older friend; the man looked like a freaking Greek God. Muscled just perfectly, with piercing blue eyes, a gorgeous and luscious hair, all spread out in those 6 foot 5 of his. Why did God give some everything and others absolutely nothing? But of course, that wasn´t the only thought on Timothée´s head; as soon as Armie got up, the younger man could see the bulge in his underwear and that, well that made his mouth water.  
“Guess being hungry is not your only problem,” he said as Armie took one of the bags from him and sat back down on the bed.  
He laughed though, “are you always horny?”  
“I´m not the one with a hard on, Armie”  
“Says who,” teased Armie as Timothée looked down, realizing that just the sight of Armie´s bulge was enough to get him going; “I know you young people are always horny, but that is very impressive”  
Timothée rolled his eyes, sitting next to Armie on the bed; it was hard to tell if he was more interested on the food itself or his co-star. What he knew was that his eyes never let Armie´s body.  
“Do you want me to help you out with that?”  
Armie arched an eyebrow, looking from his plate to Timothée, “help me out with what?”  
“With this,” he said, now grabbing Armie´s crotch through the thin fabric of his black underwear. Timothée made a mental note at that moment: Armie looked great in black.  
“Maybe after we eat”  
“Or maybe I can do it while you eat”  
The older man smirked, “there´s a kinky side to you, isn´t there?”  
He shrugged, “maybe, you think that is a good or a bad thing?”  
Armie placed the food to the side; he let his hand slid on Timothée´s neck and tightened his grip there, pulling the younger man closer. “I think it makes me wonder about all the things I wanna do to you”  
Timothée´s eyes practically rolled to the back of his head at the older man´s response. Damn it, when did Armie develop that much power over him?  
“Holy shit, don´t say that”  
Armie grinned, “but is the truth”  
“What are the things you wanna do to me,” he said, his breathing shallow and the sweat already dripping down his forehead. Armie hadn´t even touched him properly yet.  
“I don´t know, maybe tie you to the bed, or suck you under the table while you try to maintain a proper and respectable look on your face…”  
Timothée shivered and let out a long and low moan; he knotted his finger on Armie´s hair and made the older man look at him.  
Armie kissed him, hard and deep; he pushed Timothée down on the bed and looked down at the younger man for a few seconds before removing his shirt, his jeans and then his underwear.  
“You are so beautiful,” he practically whispered before lowering himself, placing kisses down Timothée´s chest, stomach and finally reaching his hard cock. He licked it from base to top, smiling as he heard the faint moans leaving Timothée´s mouth.  
Armie wanted to tease him though, so he took his time and slowly and carefully kept on licking his lover´s shaft; his hands rubbing Timothée´s tights as the younger man did everything he could to stay still. It wasn´t working much, though.  
And it definitely didn´t work when he felt Armie´s mouth wrap around his cock, sucking it from base to top with so much skill that it was hard for Timothée to believe he was indeed the first man he had ever had sex with. But hey, maybe Armie was indeed perfect.  
Mesmerized by the sounds leaving Timothée´s mouth, Armie quickened his pace and decided to take a bold move and try to get the younger man´s cock even deeper inside his mouth.  
“Oh fuck…what the…,” Timothée couldn´t believe the amount of pleasure Armie was giving him with a simple blowjob and yet, it seemed the older man had even better plans for them. Timothée felt him slowly lift his legs and soon after it, Armie´s mouth wasn´t the only thing giving him pleasure; he had two fingers inside of Timothée and damn it, that was more than he could have asked for at that point.  
With his whole body shaking, Timothée knotted his fingers on Armie´s hair, keeping him in place as his orgasm came in very –and till now never experienced- intense waves of pleasure. He looked down, biting his lip as Armie looked up, a smile plastered on his lips as he cleaned his mouth.  
“That was…wow…”  
Armie chuckled, before lying down on top of Timothée, locking their lips together. Throughout the kiss, Timothée could feel Armie´s boner pressed against him and reached for it, rubbing the older man slowly.  
“Keep doing that,” moaned Armie in Timothée´s ear.  
“Actually, I have a better idea,” he said, turning them over as Armie smirked. He slid down the older man´s body, kissing every single part of it before letting his by now throbbing shaft enter his mouth.  
“Fuck Timmy, I´m not gonna last very long”  
Timothée mumbled something, without removing the cock from his mouth, which made Armie´s entire body tingle. Timothée loved to know he was the one to do this to Armie and hear the man moan his name, only made him increase his speed.  
“Timothée…,” it was supposed to be a warning, but there was absolutely no way he could finish that sentence. With a trembling body, Armie threw his head back and let his orgasm wash through him.  
When he finally recovered himself and leaned on his elbows, the sight was almost too much. A flushed Timothée licking his lips with a look of pure joy in his eyes.  
“Okay, now we can eat,” he said as Armie fell back down on the bed, laughing.


	6. In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka The One Where They´re Teasing One Another

They were constantly together. That, as it had been said before was something that happened normally, right after they met and realized they actually really liked being around one another; but as the days and weeks progressed –and their relationship shifted to something completely different than it used to be- it was practically impossible to keep Timothée away from Armie and vice versa. No one really cared about it, thought, no one really gave two thoughts about that.  
Well maybe Luca, but Luca always seemed to know everything. As they sat on the backyard of the villa, Timothée laughed out loud at another one of Armie´s marvelous stories of rebellion; the man could just talk and talk the whole day that Timothée would listen. As he looked around, Timothée realized they were practically alone –apart from some of the crew members that were way too far to see or hear anything- and took the bold move to shove his hand inside Armie´s extremely short shorts.  
“What the fuck are you doing, kid?”  
“I am just…teasing you a little bit”  
“I get that, but you really think this is a good place for that,” asked Armie as Timothée bit his lip. He swing his legs, placing them on Armie´s lap –another movement no one would give two shits about it- as if to cloud anyone´s vision of what was going on and leaned forward, whispering on the older man´s ear.  
“Remember when you said you wanted to suck me while I had to maintain a respectable face,” he asked as Armie looked over at him with a grin.  
“Yes, I also remember saying I´d do it under a table or something, we´re out in the open now, Timmy, there are people around us”  
Timothée shrugged, “you want me to stop?”  
“I never want you to stop, but you have to stop”  
Timothée made a sad face, quickening his movement as Armie bit his lip, holding back a moan; damn Timothée, he though, damn Timothée and his skillful hands.  
“I don´t want to stop”  
“Timothée…,” the older man moaned low, hanging his head down as Timothée laughed. He retrieved his hand, sucking on his finger and got up, watching as Armie sat there with his mouth hanging open; “well, actually I guess you´re right, we should stop”

****

The shooting that day had took longer than they were used to, and by the time they had dinner and headed out to town to get some drinks, the streets were quieter than they were used to. Timothée walked just a feet behind Armie, stealing glances from the weirdly quiet older man; “are you okay?”  
Armie looked back, a grin on his face; “just peachy”  
The younger man rolled his eyes, “that was horrible”  
He laughed, taking Timothée´s hand in his and leading him down an alley; he pushed the younger man against the wall, his lips quickly on Timothée´s and his hands under his shirt and down his chest.  
“You have a thing for outdoor sex, don´t you?”  
“Says the man who was rubbing me in the middle of set, surrounded by people,” teased Armie as he gripped on Timothée´s shaft, rubbing it slowly.  
“There was barely anyone there,” he practically whispered as Armie sucked on his neck. Great, another day trying to explain to Fernanda –their makeup artist- how the hell he got yet another hickey.  
To be fair, he could just tell Armie not to do this anymore, but he wouldn´t dare.  
Armie´s skillful hand rubbed him a little harder, which made a low moan escape Timothée´s throat; “Armiiiie…”  
“You like it,” he whispered as Timothée simply nodded; he stopped then, looking over at Timothée with an eyebrow arched. The younger man rolled his eyes, knowing quite well why the man had stopped.  
“Yes, Armie, I like it”  
Armie chuckled at Timothée and started rubbing the man again, this time rougher and more rapidly. The younger man gasped, holding onto his lover´s shoulder just as Armie stopped once again.  
“What the…,” Timothée didn´t even need to finish his sentence; the minute he saw the look upon Armie´s eyes he knew what was going on. The older man was teasing him, just like he had done hours before.  
“We should go get those drinks,” said Armie as if nothing had just happened. Timothée nodded, fixing the bulge in his jeans and followed Armie down the street, letting a smile take over his face; this teasing game they were in had just started, and so far was Timothée one, Armie, also one.


	7. The Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka The One Where They Did Talk About Their Relationship

Timothée sure liked to reminisce on the good, sexual times he had with Armie, but there was tons of memories of good days –or nights- where they would do absolutely nothing and just enjoy each other´s company. There was one in particular that he always thought about it as a defining moment for them.  
“Are you okay,” asked Armie as he walked inside Timothée´s bedroom –as always- unannounced; “you were quiet during the whole dinner, Luca is pretty worried”  
“Luca,” asked Timothée with a grin.  
“He is also worried,” he said rolling his eyes, “now will you tell me what´s going on?”  
Timothée remained silent for a while, watching as Armie sat on the bed beside him; “I guess I´m starting to think of how weird things will get once we head back home, you know”  
“We´re only halfway through the shooting and you´re already thinking about that,” asked the older man, as Timothée shrugged.  
“Aren´t you?”  
“No, I rather think about that once I have to go back; for now, I rather enjoy the time we do have”  
“I wish I could do this, but it´s just…,” he sighed, rolling his eyes at himself for sounding so childish, “...I´ll never get this experience again, I might never get to make it through another film or…”  
“Stop right there,” cut off Armie, shaking his head, “boy, you´re gonna be big, huge and I meant it, I can see Oscars and all that crap coming your way”  
Timothée could not help but laugh; Armie had too much faith in him.  
“I´m serious, you´re gonna go far and your name is gonna be among some of the greatest artists this world has ever seen; and when you do get there, you won´t even remember me, I´ll just be that guy who you worked with once and then completely forgot about it,” he meant it as a joke and Timothée was aware of that, but the thought of Armie seeing himself as just someone else on his life kind of worried him.  
“Thanks man…and you´ll never be just that guy, Armie”  
A genuine smile appeared on the older man´s face now, “I know, Timmy, and I can say the same about you”  
“I doubt it”  
“Excuse me?”  
He shook his head, “nothing is just...,” Timothée sighed; sometimes he forgot the concept of thinking before speaking, “we don´t talk about this”  
Armie nodded; their relationship, that´s what they did not talk about, “then maybe we should”  
The younger man looked down at his hands, “once we´re done here things will be different, that´s inevitable, you´ll go back to your wife and your kid and I´ll be in New York and…it won´t be the same”  
“I´m aware of that and I can´t really sit here and promise you things I have no idea if I will be able to accomplish,” as he said that Timothée smiled, at least he was honest; “what I can do though is tell you that I will do everything I can to keep you around me, Timmy, I have no plans on giving up on you”  
“What about…”  
Armie shook his head, “you mean the world to me, Timmy and that´s what you need to know”  
The younger man couldn´t help but let a wide and joyful smile overtake his face; “that was a good talk”  
Armie chuckled, pulling the younger man closer and placing a kiss on his lips. Differently from the other times, this kiss wasn´t rushed, rough and intense, it was loving and sweet.  
Once they pulled away, the older man smiled; “I actually came here to see if you were okay and if you wanted to go out for some drinks, but I have a feeling you´re not on the mood to go out, right?”  
He nodded, “I just want to stay in bed tonight, doing absolutely nothing”  
“Then we´ll do nothing”  
“Armie, you can go and have your daily dose of booze, don´t worry about me”  
Armie shook his head, “you´re staying, then I am staying,” he said as he leaned back on the bedpost and reached for the remote; “so, what are we watching tonight?”


	8. A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka The One Where Armie Ties Timothée

“Come back here, I´m not finished,” said Armie as Timothée laughed, crawling backwards till he hit the bed´s headboard.  
“I thought you were done by now”  
“I need to check on it, Timmy”  
“And why is that,” he asked as Armie took a hold of his ankles and pulled him back to where he was, practically sitting on the older man´s lap; with his legs spread, each one on one side of the older man´s body, Timothée showed him his wrists, which were by now tied by a black rope.  
“Now are you sure you want to do this,” asked Armie, clearly doubtful of what they were about to do.  
“Don´t you want to do it?”  
“Fuck Timmy, there´s nothing I would like it more than tie you up to the bedpost and just fuck you senseless; I am, though, scared you might not really be into this kind of things”  
Timothée smiled, leaning his forehead against Armie´s; “I am not gonna lie, I am slightly nervous, but I did a lot of research on it and it sounds really fun”  
He arched an eyebrow, a small grin showing up on his face; “you did research?”  
“Yeah, it wasn´t that hard really, I mean, I just followed your tracks on Instagram and stuff,” he said with a chuckle as Armie rolled his eyes.  
“Okay, time to be serious now,” started Armie as Timothée bit his lip; “if at any minute you feel like this is not for you, you just say something”  
“Yellow”  
The older man arched an eyebrow, “what is yellow?”  
“My safe word, is yellow”  
Armie nodded, seriously amused by all the information the young man had required. He rubbed Timothée´s arm and them mentioned for him to lean against the headboard; the man did as told, eager to see exactly how those things played out. Armie grabbed both ends of the rope and tied it to the bedpost, each one to one side of the bed, keeping Timothée´s arms spread open; there was a grin on Timothée´s face throughout the whole thing and Armie couldn´t help but laugh. The guy was so eager, Armie could already feel his hard on pressing against his legs.  
“Comfortable?”  
“For now yes…it doesn´t feel really tight, actually,” said Timothée pulling slightly on the ropes as Armie shook his head.  
“Cuz it´s not supposed to be; I don´t wanna hurt you, just restrain you”  
Timothée nodded and took a deep breath as he watched Armie lean closer to him; the older man´s lips started placing kisses on his cheeks, then his lips, his neck, his chest and then stopped by his nipple, sucking on it. Timothée arched his back slightly, the sudden pressure on such a sensitive area caught him off guard, but the sensation was so amazing, he could only moan.  
He could feel Armie´s hand pressed tightly on his hips, as if to keep him in place. He was fucking tied to bed, where would he go?  
He chuckled at that thought, which made Armie look up at him with confused eyes; he shook his head and smiled as Armie returned to his task, leaving Timothée´s nipples and going down to his stomach. He hooked his fingers on the younger man´s underwear and pulled off of him slowly, his big blue eyes stuck on Timothée green ones.  
That look all alone was enough to steal a raspy moan out of Timothée. Armie smirked at that, but quickly turned his attention the younger man´s cock, which by now was throbbing; with a smile, the older man let his finger trace the shaft from top to bottom, watching as Timothée squirmed at his touch.  
The younger man instinctively tried to move his hands and touch Armie, only to remember he had been tied up; he bit his lip, bucking his hips as he tried to get Armie to do something more. Perhaps that was the moment Timothée understood what interested Armie in bondage and control; to know the person you´re giving pleasure to is completely at your mercy must feel so damn powerful it gets you off quicker than anything else.  
“Please Armie, do something”  
“I am doing,” said the older man, running his fingers up and down Timothée´s shaft.  
“Do something else, for God´s sake”  
“I decide what to do and when to do”  
Fuck. Armie looked even hotter when he entered his dominant persona, but that also made Timothée wonder if there was perhaps a submissive side to Armie that he could explore eventually. All those –and to be fair any other- thoughts soon disappeared though; he felt a finger enter him and threw his head back. Finally something else.  
He took deep breaths, the sweat already dripping down his naked body; he wanted to touch Armie, he wanted to grab his hair and moan on his ear. Damn it, he just wanted Armie to fuck him already.

***

Timothée wasn´t sure of how long he was lying there; it could have been just a few minutes, but it sure looked like very long hours. Long hours of pleasure and in a way torture; he wanted Armie to fuck him already, he wanted to feel their bodies pressed against one another and he got so far was teasing. Well, to be fair, Armie had done quite a bit; handjob, blowjob, rimjob, fingering…Timothée honestly just couldn´t think straight by then, but he still wanted more, he needed more.  
Panting, the younger man looked at his lover as he crawled his body, a smirk on his lips and lustful eyes. “You´re not tired of it, yet,” asked Armie as Timothée shook his head; “is okay, you can talk”  
“I just really, really need you to fuck me,” Armie laughed, leaning down and placing a quick kiss on Timothée´s lips.  
“Your wish is my command,” he whispered, slowly thrusting into Timothée.  
The younger man could barely contain himself at the sudden movement; he had been tied up for God knows how long, just waiting for this moment and damn it, it felt good. After all the games and teasing, Armie was finally fucking him.  
A loud moan escaped Timothée mouth, way too loud, he thought, people could hear it. But Armie clearly didn´t care; he fasted his pace, his thrusts now a bit more urgent and rough. Neither one of them could hold back any longer; they were too horny to play.  
Since his legs were the only thing he could use, Timothée wrapped them around Armie´s hips, forcing the older man to go even deeper inside of him. The moan Armie let out, sure made Timothée´s body shiver, he was the one who had been teased, but it seemed Armie was the one desperate for release.  
“Fuck Timothée…”  
“Go…go faster…” tried to say an almost breathless Timothée; “…I´m…I´m… almost there.” Armie nodded, both in understanding and also in agreement; he wasn´t gonna last much either.  
With short, deep breaths, Armie thrust harder on Timothée and soon enough both men were moaning loud as their orgasm came. As Armie tried to breath properly, he realized Timothée´s body was trembling and with a sudden desperation, reached for the knots on the bedpost, untying it as quickly as he could; once the younger man had both of his wrists free, Armie slowly pulled his arms down and pulled Timothée to his chest, wrapping his strong and long arms around him.  
“Are you okay? Was it too much?”  
Timothée shook his head, still trying to regain his composure. What Armie feared as overdue, was simply Timothée´s body reaction to the most powerful orgasm he had ever had.  
“Are you sure, you´re trembling”  
With one last deep breath, Timothée looked up; “I´m okay, Armie, actually, I´ve never felt before”  
The older man smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lover´s lips, “you sure?”  
“Tired, tired but great”  
Armie nodded, tightening his grip around Timothée, “catch some sleep then, you deserve it”  
“Did you enjoy it,” Timothée whispered, almost falling asleep.  
“More than you can imagine”  
“Good…,” he sighed, closing his eyes now; “…that´s good”


	9. Midnight Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka The One Where Timothée Is Nervous

Timothée was usually very cool and collected regarding his job; he studied his characters, he read the script as many times as needed to fully absorb what was supposed to be done and yet there were some moments where he found himself a little too nervous for his own liking. Why this scene was suddenly stealing away his sleep was still hammering inside his head; he thought by now something like this would not be a problem.

When he felt the bed moving, Timothée turned his eyes down, only to be met with sleepily, confused blue eyes; "why are you still awake, Timmy," asked Armie, taking a good look at the younger man, before sinking his head deeper into the pillow and allowing his eyes to close once again.

"I can't sleep"

"Try again, we have very important scenes tomorrow"

Timothée sighed, "and that's exactly why I can't do it"

Armie opened his eyes now; he knew Timothée way too well not to notice the worry in his voice. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just worried about the scene, Armie"

"I get that, but why exactly?"

"What if we can't do it's justice? What if...," he lied down, getting face to face with Armie, "what if this thing we have interferes with what we're supposed to do there?"

"Timmy, it's not just like we have just started; you and I have been doing this ever since the very first day of actual shooting," reasoned the older man, his finger now slowly tracing Timothée's jaw; "we have not let our relationship get in between their relationship, why would we do it now?"

"I don't know, maybe cuz their relationship hasn't been this intimate before and..."

"Let me cut you off right here," started Armie as Timothée nodded, "our relationship and their relationship are two separate things, so far we've been great at separating them, and we'll remain doing so, cuz we're professionals. Now, you need to calm down and get some sleep, cuz it will be a very difficult and tiring scene for us, but we will get there tomorrow, with our lines practiced, we'll talk to Luca about what he wants, then we'll do our best to make justice to what James and of course André wrote, cuz that's what we do. That's what you, you with your perfect acting skills do"

Timothée had a smile on his face that he could barely contain; those were the moments he could only think of how fucking lucky he was to have someone like Armie in his life now. "You think too highly of me, Hammer"

"You do the same with me, Chalamet"

Timothée leaned closer to place a quick and soft kiss on Armie, although the older man wasn't having it. He held onto Timothée's hips, pressing their bodies together and kissed him long, intensely and passionately. Oh how much Timothée loved that.

"Feeling better now," asked Armie, who by now was hovering on top of his lover, "think you can catch some sleep?"

"Definitely feeling better," admitted Timothée, "but I don't think I can go to sleep yet"

Armie nodded and pecked his lips once again, before getting up butt naked from the bed. Timothée smirked, leaning on his elbows as he watched the older man make his way around the tiny apartment.

"What are you doing?"

"Now that I am awake, I kind of want to eat something; do you even have something here or I'll have to sneak into my apartment?"

Timothée shrugged, "I don't know, but if you do go to your room, please put some clothes on"

Armie arched an eyebrow, looking down at himself, "what you don't like it?"

The younger man laughed, "I could get very used to that sight, but the rest of the crew," he wondered, "not so sure they would like to see you get out of my apartment butt naked"

Armie leaned on the wall, arms crossed and a grin on his face; "can you imagine the scandal," he teased as Timothée fell back on the bed, shaking his head. Oh how good it felt to be with Armie.


	10. Roles Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka The One Where Timothée Dominates Armie

The night Armie had tied Timothée to the bedpost had been quite a decisive night for the younger man. The things he felt, he had never experience before and the thoughts that run through his head had yet to leave. One of this thoughts came right after he was tied up and teased by Armie; how would the older man feel –and look- if he wasn't the one being in control of the entire situation?

Timothée would never admit, but he had been plotting the events of that night for quite a while and he was desperate to put into practice; he choose one night in particular, a night where everyone was involved in the celebrations of one of the crew member's birthday, a night no would give two shits if he and Armie happened to disappear halfway into the middle of night.

Part of Timothée was slightly scared, though, he might have been planning this for a while, but Armie was still unaware of all that was supposed to go down. Now sitting beside Armie as everyone talked –loud and over one another-, Timothée had his hand inside Armie's jeans, his skinny skillful fingers jerking the older man's penis as he tried to maintain a straight face in front of everyone else.

"You have seriously developed a kink for doing this kind of thing in public, haven't you," whispered Armie as Timothée shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently I can't keep my hands to myself when it comes to you"

Armie bit his lip; the look on Timothée's face and the tight grip he had on his cock was starting to get the best of him. He needed some kind of release. "Let's go outside, where you might be able to finish this properly," he said as Timothée took his hands out of the older man's jeans.

"I don't think so," he said as Armie arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Meet me in my apartment in a few minutes, I'll be waiting"

Armie couldn't help but smile; Timothée had never acted like that, taking charge of a situation and that was indeed arousing the older man. Well, more than he already was.

He waited a few minutes before excusing himself of the table and walked out of Luca's apartment, down the street and straight to their complex and Timothée's apartment. The minute he walked in though, Armie was aware Timothée had something planned; the younger man was already half naked and he couldn't help but notice the rope –the same one he himself had used nights before- lying by the pillow. What the hell Timothée was thinking?

"Timmy, what is going on?"

"Lock the door, take off your clothes and kneel down"

Armie arched an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"Lock the door, take off your clothes and kneel down," repeated Timothée as he saw Armie's face start to flush and the bulge in his jeans grow even more, "you're not the one in charge tonight, Mr. Hammer"

Armie was sure aroused at the sudden change to Timothée's behavior, yet the man was used to being the one taking control of things –with Timothée or any other sexual partner he had had- and to suddenly be expected to act as a submissive was kind of scary.

"Do I need to say it again?"

The older man shook his head; he locked the door behind him and took a few steps closer to Timothée. He removed his clothes, his blue eyes stuck on his younger lover's eyes and he could see Timothée's breathing getting shallow as he licked his lips. Apparently now Timothée knew exactly what Armie felt when he was the one in charge.

Armie kneeled down, looking up at his lover and waited for his next move; damn it, Armie had never felt so horny in his life. Timothée took a deep breath, taking a few steps closer to Armie and let his fingers run through the older man's hair; he could see Armie's chest rising, his breathing shaken and his skin getting flushed by the second. He kneeled down behind Armie, his hands running through his skin, massaging his shoulder and then his chest.

"Are you scared," asked Timothée as he licked Armie's neck and nibbled on his ear; "your heart is racing"

"I've never done this before," the older man practically whispered as Timothée smiled, kissing his neck once more.

"If you ever want me to stop, your..."

"Yellow," said Armie as Timothée nodded with a grin on his face.

The younger man got up, heading back to the bed and reached for the rope, fiddling with it as he made his way back to Armie; as Timothée kneeled down in front of him, Armie couldn't help but wonder just how much had the younger man researched. Would he actually be able to do this shit?

He grabbed Armie's arms, starting to wrap the rope around his wrists as the older man smirked; "are you sure you know how to do this?"

"Do you doubt my capabilities, Hammer"

"I would never do that," he started, a sweet smile on his lips, "but your hands are shaking"

"Well, I have never done this before"

"And I am aware of that, that's why...ouch"

Timothée's eyes widened as he looked up from the task at hand to the older man's eyes.

"Oh my God, did I hurt you?"

"A little too tight," he started as Timothée nodded, "remember what I said that..."

"Is not to hurt, just to restrain"

Armie nodded; there was something in this whole thing that made him weak. Timothée, who was usually seen as a very innocent guy and all, was now ready to tie Armie up and fuck him; if they could only see him now.

His thoughts were washed away by Timothée's voice; he looked up, realizing the younger man had got up and bit his lip; he couldn't deny he was pretty excited about what was about to come. 

Timothée on the other hand, tried not to blush at the sight, but he was flushed, hot and desperate to see how far he could go with Armie. He unbuttoned his jeans, his eyes never leaving Armie's, and honestly, if he wasn't so focused on his task, he might have cum right at that moment.

Once his jeans were on the floor, he threw them to the side and stepped closer to the older man; he knotted his fingers on Armie's hair and watched as the man quickly opened his mouth, aware of what was about to happen.

Timothée moaned low on his throat and inserted his cock inside his lover's mouth; his breathing was shallow, his eyes filled with lust, his mouth dry. Fuck, he could now clearly understand why Armie liked this whole bondage/power shit. It was completely overwhelming.

***

By now Armie was –just like Timothée had been nights before- tied to the bed. Just like Timothée, he had completely lost track of time; had they been there for minutes, hours...days? It was strange to be in a submissive position and yet, the older man couldn't deny how horny he actually got by the sight of a dominant Timothée tying and ordering him around. He had tried to be strong and hold himself, but the younger man's teasing and jerking had got the best of him; by now in his stomach was a mix of sweat and cum.

"Fucking hell, Timothée," moaned Armie as he felt the younger man's tongue on him; his body trembled each time the tongue entered him and all he wanted to do was reach out, knot his fingers on Timothée's hair and make him go on deeper. Too bad he couldn't.

Timothée was delighted to hear Armie moaning his name that way; the man was flushed, drenched in sweat and with his own cum plastered on his stomach. It was a delightful sight. He got on his knees, licking his lips as Armie took a deep breath; "are you ready?"

"Fuck Timmy, just do it already"

Timothée chuckled; he had never seen the guy so desperate; he crawled his body, placing a few kisses here and there, before kissing Armie hard. The older man soon reciprocated and judging by the way he was moving –or trying to-, Timothée knew all he wanted was to have his arms around him, keeping him in place.

"How would you feel...," started Timothée, sucking on Armie's Adam's apple in between words, "...if I simply got up now and left you here"

"Fucking hell, Timmy, please just..."

"Say it," said Timothée in a stern voice, which made Armie shiver; he knew exactly what the younger man wanted, something he had done himself many times. "Say it"

"Fuck me, Timothée," he said practically in a whisper as Timothée took a deep breath; damn it, he could easily get used to that. He kissed Armie once again, this time while slowly entering the older man; he placed a hand on Armie's hip, holding him in place and let the other one grab on his neck. Timothée could see the mix of pain and pleasure on Armie's eyes and maintained a slow and contained pace, the last thing he wanted was this to be a terrible experience to Armie, after all, he planned on doing this again.

As Armie started to moan obscenities to his younger lover, Timothée took the hint and started to thrust harder and faster; the sensation was completely amazing by its own, but the look on Armie's face and his moans –which only increased its volume by the second- made Timothée's whole body tingle.

"Fuck, Timmy, I'm gonna cum"

Timothée nodded, increasing his speed and letting his hand run back to Armie's cock, stroking the older man. As Armie came, throwing his head back and shooting his semen all over his stomach and Timothée's hand, the younger man lost all control he had in himself.

"Fuck Armie," he moaned loud, before collapsing on top of the older man. Barely able to breath, they both looked at one another and chuckled. What a mess they had made.

Timothée took a few deep breaths, regaining his composure and reached for the bedpost, untying Armie; he rubbed the older man's wrists and went back to lying on top of him, now rubbing his shoulders.

"I read that once you're done, you're supposed to try and make the submissive one as comfortable as possible, I..."

"I am okay, Timmy," reassured Armie as Timothée nodded, leaning his chin on his lover's chest.

"So, how did I do?"

"Excellent, like always"

"Like always? I've never done this"

Armie smiled, shaking his head; "you're great at everything you do, no surprise you're great at being a dominant too"

He chuckled, "well, that's quite a compliment coming from you, Mr. Hammer"


	11. Final Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka The One Where They Say Goodbye To Crema

Their final day in Crema had arrived. To Timothée it was bittersweet to go through the end of shooting and he knew Armie had felt the same way, although each one of them dealt with it in their own personal way; Armie had got mad at Luca and developed a little moody diva persona, while Timothée found himself a bit more retracted, distancing himself from people. But things had gotten better and, although he was indeed sad to leave Crema, Luca and Armie, he couldn't wait to see his parents and his sister.

Now he found himself walking the streets of Crema with Armie, a small smile on his face, as he walked just a few steps behind his friend and lover. He could see Armie stealing quick glances back at him; "what's up with you tonight?"

Timothée smiled, shaking his head; "nothing"

Armie stopped, turning over to his younger lover; "Timmy, you're a great actor, but you're quite the shitty liar"

"How dare you say that, I am a very good liar"

The older man laughed, "okay, then maybe you just can't lie to me, so what's going on?"

Timothée smiled, "I was thinking about how our lives kind of became a parallel to the movie; we're friends, then we kiss and develop this relationship and now we're going home," he said with a chuckle as Armie arched an eyebrow, "this is our night in Bergamo"

Armie smiled, "there's a difference, thought, you won't end up crying"

"Are you sure?"

"Our story doesn't end the same way, Timmy, sure things will be different, you'll go back to New York and I'll go back to Los Angeles, to my wife and kid, but..."

He reached for Timothée's hand and leaded him in a slightly more secluded place; leaning against a wall, Armie pulled Timothée closer to him, his thumbs slowly rubbing the younger man's cheeks.

"We'll still have the press tour and interviews, you can crash at my place whenever you are in Los Angeles and I'll crash at yours when I'm in New York; sure, we might not always find time and place to do the things we have been doing around here, but I don't plan on erasing you from my life...unless you want me to"

Timothée smiled, his hands now resting on Armie's shoulders; "I don't want that"

"Then it's settled"

Armie placed a kiss on Timothée's lips. That time though, Timothée could feel the kiss was different from all the previous ones; it was intense, powerful, clumsy, but it was also romantic, tender and even if they didn't want to accept, a goodbye.

***

After a long night of food and booze, Timothée and Armie were back to the apartment complex; they were loud, slightly drunk and falling into each other's arms. Again, no one would give two shits about it if they saw them acting this way; that's just how they were with one another.

As they reached the door to Timothée's apartment, the younger man walked in and leaned against the threshold; "I started the night thinking it would be kind of sad and all, but I really enjoyed it"

Armie smiled, "good, I'm glad you did"

"Would you spend the night here with me," started Timothée, "I know we have a plane to catch tomorrow afternoon and you probably have things to do and clothes to pack, but..."

"You don't need to explain yourself, Timmy"

"So you'll stay," he asked as Armie made his way past him and inside the apartment. Timothée smiled, closing the door behind him and then quickly made his way to the older man; he didn't want to waste any second with Armie, not when they were just about to leave each other for good.

He wrapped his arms around the older man's waist, burying his nose on Armie's neck, taking in his scent.

"What you wanna do," asked Armie.

"Nothing," was Timothée's answer as the older man chuckled. Armie wrapped his arms around Timothée's waist and pulled the younger man down to the bed with him.

"Then we'll do nothing," Armie whispered as they lied down on the bed, wrapped in each other's body. It was their last night in Crema and Timothée feared that it could indeed be their last night together.


	12. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka The One Where Armie and Timothée Have Phone Sex

The first time it happened was completely random and without any one of them really planning. Timothée had been stuck in his apartment in a cold, grey New York afternoon without much –or anything- to do and he couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to their days in Crema. Sure since then they had indeed found time to be with each other, whether they were just hanging out, showing each other around their cities or lying in bed naked, Armie and Timothée found a way to be in each other's lives. Honestly, to Timothée that was all that mattered.

But letting those thoughts come to mind usually meant Timothée was left horny; that day, instead of simply working on the problem on his own, he reached for his phone and called Armie. Timothée would never admit, but he felt really great with himself when Armie picked up right after the first ring.

"Timmy, I was thinking of you," said Armie on the other side of the line as soon as answered. Timothée smiled.

"You were?"

"Yes I was," he reassured the younger man, "but you called, so I guess you got something to say"

"Well, actually I just wanted to hear your voice"

"Is that so?"

"I'm lying in bed doing absolutely nothing and suddenly I start thinking about our time in Crema, so I decided to call, see how you're doing"

There was quick pause and then Armie laughed, which made Timothée slightly confused; "you're horny, aren't you?"

"What? No, I really just wanted to hear your voice"

"Okay, so you're gonna tell me that right now your hand isn't inside your underwear and that the things you were thinking about were not the ones where we were fucking?"

Timothée quickly removed his hand from his cock, how on earth would Armie know what he was doing? Jesus...

"Timothée...," Armie's voice came in a whisper now and the younger man felt his entire body shiver; "talk to me, Timmy"

"I was thinking about the time I tied you up to the bed"

As a moan escaped Armie's lips, Timothée closed his eyes; the man was so aroused, he could barely contain himself and hearing Armie moan at the thought of that night, didn't really help him.

"I was thinking about that night too"

The younger man chuckled, "liar"

"I was thinking about it, about that night and every single one of the nights we spent together"

"I wish you were here," started Timothée, letting out a sight, "I could use your skillful hands right about now"

Another pause; this time Timothée could hear Armie moving around and his shallow breathing. He was up to something.

"Get your hands back to your cock, Timothée," he started as Timothée bit his lip; it was almost as if Armie was standing there and could see all he did; "get your hands back to your cock and pretend it's mine"

"Oh shit, are we gonna have phone sex now?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes, please"

"Then do as I say"

Timothée didn't respond, he simply let his hand slid down his body and back to his cock, stroking it slowly as moan left his lips.

"I'm so hard"

"Shit, Timmy, I can't do this...," Timothée arched an eyebrow, hearing as Armie suddenly ended the call; he was just about to protest when he saw Armie's name light up on the screen. FaceTime.

"What the hell just happened?"

The older man had a huge grin on his face; "I want to see the look on your face when you cum all over your hand, pretending that it's actually my mouth"

Timothée moaned a little louder now. Damn it, Armie; did he have to be that sexy?

"Should I get naked for this?"

"I don't know"

He arched an eyebrow, "you don't know? Well, that's surprising"

Armie rolled his eyes at him, "is not like I have done this before, Timmy"

"Oh I'm your first, I'm flattered"

"You should be"

"So, do I get naked or not?"

"I don't know, Timmy, do whatever feels best for you"

"Are you naked?"

"In fact I am"

"Really? Oh well, than I should be too"

"Actually, I just got out of the shower so that's...oh my God, are we gonna do this or not?"

"Yes, please," whispered Timothée as Armie chuckled; "I did what you told me to do"

"Rub your cock and tell me how it feels"

Timothée took a deep breath, his breathing getting shallow as he started stroking himself; he could see Armie's flushed face and intense stare. He was too touching himself.

"Timothée, how does it feel?"

"So good," he said, closing his eyes.

"Look at me, Timothée," said Armie in his stern voice; as Timothée opened his eyes, he quickened his own pace, biting his lip, "now I need you to imagine that it's not your hand, okay?"

"Easier said than done"

Armie chuckled, "then close your eyes again and just follow my voice, can you do that for me?"

"I'll do anything for you"

"Good, then close your eyes...," Armie watched for a few seconds as Timothée closed his eyes and threw his head back slightly, clearly enjoying himself; "...my mouth is in your chest, going down to your stomach and over to your cock; I'm licking the tip, slowly at first then it gets faster..."

"Oh my God..."

"...your fingers are on my hair, you're forcing my face down, your cock going in and out of my mouth..."

"...armiiiiie..."

"...you can now feel my finger entering you as you move your hips, increasing the sensation..."

"...shit, don't stop..."

"...I'm thrusting harder, your cock buried deep inside my throat, you're moaning my name..."

"...Armiiiie...shit, here it comes..."

"...do it, c'mon, spray it all over my face..."

"Fuuuuck," Timothée practically screamed when his orgasm came and he could only imagine the kind of faces he did. Once he opened his eyes, barely able to actually hold the phone, he saw a look of pure amusement on Armie's eyes. "That was amazing"

Armie nodded, "it sure was"

"Can't wait to do it properly, though"

The older man smiled, nodding his head again, "one more week and we'll be together, Timmy"

"You, me, Luca and a bunch of other people"

Armie chuckled, "we'll find a way to be together, just the two of us, I promise"

Timothée bit his lip, "you never make promises"

"I'm making this one"


	13. Sundance Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka The One Where They Are Reunited

"Fuck, you have no idea of how much I missed you"

It had been nearly two months since Armie and Timothée managed to be in the same place together and that had lasted for about thirty hours. It was the kind of thing that –even before leaving Crema- they knew it would happen, but nothing made it easier; their schedules, movies and families did demand some time from them and although the long ass phone conversations –and some other things- did help them cope with the distance, nothing felt better than to be embraced on one another's arms, their lips attached, their bodies tangled. Those moments were counted now, but damn, they did their best to appreciate each and every one of them.

Once they caught eyes on one another at the airport, both arriving in Utah for the film's premiere in Sundance, the smile that appeared on their faces was to die for; they were finally reunited. It did take Timothée by surprised though when not even five minutes after they saw each other, Armie had him pinned against a bathroom wall; their foreheads leaned together, his long tanned fingers, brushing against Timothée's lips and on his eyes, lust and love.

"I was in Los Angeles last week," stated Timothée in a whisper as the older man nodded.

"I had to make a quick trip to Texas"

"I missed you," he finally said, letting his lips meet Armie's. He knotted his fingers on Armie's hair, pulling it slightly as the kiss grew more urgent; after all this time, Timothée knew it would be hard for them to keep their hands to each other, although there would be so many people around them, he was afraid this would turn out like most of their time together since Crema. Rushed. Counted. And sadly, not enough.

"How's your arm," asked Timothée, letting his hand rest softly on the older man's shoulder.

"Much better now," he said with a smile, "I like you hair"

The younger man smirked, tracing Armie's neck and shoulder with his lips; "more for you to pull on"

Armie nearly moaned at that, but he bit his lip, stopping himself; he wanted to cherish the moment he had with Timothée as much as Timothée wanted to. And that moment wasn't about sex or their kinks.

"I'm serious, it suits you..." he said as Timothée looked back at his eyes, "...then again, every look suits you"

"Trying to make me blush?"

"Maybe I am, or maybe I just really, really missed you"

Timothée remained silent for a while, cuz he simply couldn't find words to describe what he was feeling; the way Armie looked at him, his soft voice, his hand on his cheek. Everything about that moment seemed perfect and Timothée was even happier to see just how much Armie had actually missed him; he would never admit, but there was always a part of him that wondered just how much he actually meant to Armie. Was the same Armie meant to him? Apparently it was.

"Armie, I...," he couldn't say it; it felt off, it felt scary.

"Say it"

"I don't think I can"

Armie pecked his lips, "say it, Timmy"

"I think I love you"

The older man took a deep breath, kissing Timothée yet once again, before speaking through their pressed lips; "good, cuz I'm pretty sure I love you too"

***

It had been a long day of press, screening and interviews; just like Timothée had predicted, he and Armie didn't get much time alone, but they had enjoyed the time they were together, even if there was a crowd in the room. Throughout the whole day, they would steal glances from one another, both of them desperate to be wrapped around each other's arms. By the time their job was done, Timothée and Armie excused themselves and quickly made their way to Armie's hotel room. They had most of the next day to themselves, that was a fact, but if there was one thing they didn't want was to waste time.

As it hit midnight, Timothée had his eyes closed, his head snugged into Armie's neck and the older man let his finger trace his lover's back. Til that particular day, Armie had not realized just how much he actually missed being around Timothée, which made all those feelings and thoughts flood his head, and eventually realize just how much the younger man actually meant to him.

He looked down, the peaceful expression on Timothée bringing a smile to his lips; "is kind of creepy watching people sleep, Armie"

The older man chuckled, "some would say it's romantic"

"Maybe, but also kind of creepy," he said as Armie lifted his chin, placing a soft kiss on his lips; "I'm hungry"

"Of course you are," said Armie between laughs as Timothée pouted.

"Seriously, I am hungry"

"You always are, Timmy, which makes me wonder where all these food goes to"

Timothée let a smirk come to his lips, "I exercise a lot, if you know what I mean"

"Interesting, how much exercise have you been doing all alone in New York," asked Armie, with an eyebrow raised as Timothée bit his lip; the younger man chuckled, getting on top of Armie and placing kisses on his chest and neck, all the way to Armie's lips.

"Is this jealousy I hear?"

"Why would I be jealous," asked Armie as Timothée laughed. The look upon Armie's face was priceless; if Timothée could, he would frame it, just to make sure he would always remember that look. It may sound stupid to many, but to know Armie was –even if just a little- jealous of him, made him feel pretty good with himself.

"You're jealous of me, Armie"

"No, I am not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

Timothée rolled his eyes and went back to kissing Armie's neck, before nibbling on his ear; "I think it's quite sexy that you're jealous of me"

"I am not...," he stopped, taking a look at Timothée, who still had a grin on his face and rolled his eyes, "...okay, maybe a little"

The younger man laughed loud, before crashing their lips together, kissing Armie with all his will. Damn it, he already knew going their separate ways would be hell. Suddenly, the doorbell startled him, which made Timothée arch an eyebrow, looking over at the door.

"I ordered some burgers, though you'd be hungry"

He turned his eyes back to Armie, biting his lips, "oh my God, I fucking love you," said Timothée, quickly getting up from the bed and over to the door.

"Hey Timmy," shouted Armie, throwing some pants to the younger man, just as he turned around; "maybe you should put some clothes on?"

Timothée smirked, "can you imagine the scandal?"


	14. Sundance Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka The One Where They Say Goodbye Again

It wasn't easy to accept that after only forty eight hours together they would have to eventually go their separate way again. One in New York and the other one in Los Angeles; miles and miles apart, after sharing what was probably one of the best times they had ever spent together. Sometimes all Timothée could think about was them in back in Crema, back to the villa, back to those apartments and the moments they had shared together. Timothée knew they would be seeing more of each other since the press tour for the film was just about to start, but he knew nothing would ever be like Crema.

"You're quiet," said Armie, just as they made their way back to their hotel rooms.

"Huh," asked Timothée, suddenly startled by Armie's voice; "what did you say?"

The older man stopped. There was absolutely no one in the hallway, so he took the bold move of wrapping his arm around Timothée's waist and pulling him closer; "is everything okay with you, I'm starting to get worried here"

Timothée smiled a little, trying to show Armie he was okay, when he was far from it; "I just got lost in thoughts, I'm okay"

"Still a terrible liar"

"Everything is okay, Armie, I mean it," he said before getting out of Armie's grip and making his way to his hotel room.

Armie sighed, heading over to the room himself and closed the door behind him, taking a long look at Timothée before he said anything; "This whole situation is horrible, believe me, I know"

Timothée turned to him, "we don't need to talk about it"

"We're past that now, Timmy, we do talk about it and I want to know what you think"

"I think it's not fair," he said as Armie nodded, "I think I can't keep saying goodbye forever when all I want is to be with you all the time"

Armie could see him let out a sigh after that; he made his way over to his younger lover and wrapped his arm around him, leaning their foreheads together. "Feeling better now?"

"No...," he started, shutting his eyes, "...but I will survive"

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better," asked Armie as Timothée looked up at him; "please, I can't stand to see you like this"

"Just be with me," started Timothée as Armie nodded, "right now that's all I need"

Armie leaned down, kissing Timothée lovingly as the young man wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. It was their last night together for God knows how long, he intended to cherish as much as possible.

****

The airport was crowded. The festival sure attracted lots of people and it was easy for things to get slightly over populated. Sitting in a more secluded corner, Armie and Timothée were side by side, both looking down, both quiet, both wishing they could have more time together.

"I'll miss you," Timothée finally said.

Armie turned to him, a small –and truthfully heartbroken- smile on his lips; "I'll miss you too, more than you can imagine"

Timothée nodded, "the press tour will start soon, by the end of it we won't be able to even look at each other in the eye"

"I doubt it"

"Me too," admitted Timothée, "but I wanted to see if it helped me feel better"

"Did it?"

"Of course not"

Armie sighed and looked around, he still had a few minutes left; he reached for Timothée's knee, squeezing it slightly.

"Follow me"

"Where?"

"I don't know, just follow me," he got up, walking down the long hallway as Timothée did the same, just a few steps back. As he entered the bathroom, Timothée rolled his eyes, but followed suit.

"I don't think we have time for...," Armie's lips were on Timothée's before the younger man could finish his sentence; a kiss full of passion and yet a kiss that screamed goodbye.

With his free hand, Armie cupped Timothée's face and caressed his cheek; the younger man though had his hands on his lover's waist as he deepened the kiss, wishing it could last forever.

"I know it's hard right now, I know you hate the situation, but I want you to go home and only think about the good times"

"That's all I do"

Armie nodded, resting his forehead on Timothée's; "that's good, I also want you to promise me you'll call whenever you feel sad, lonely or very happy, I want you to remember you can count on me...for everything"

"Why all this amazing moments between us happen in public bathrooms," asked Timothée as Armie laughed.

"Oh my God, I'm trying to be serious here"

"So was I"

Before they could say anything else, though, they heard as Armie's flight was announced. They both sighed, tightening the grip they had on each other.

"You call me if you want to cry, to talk or have sex," said Armie as Timothée rolled his eyes, "I'll always pick-up"

"I know you will"

Armie nodded and placed one more kiss on Timothée's lips, before grabbing his bag and walking out of the bathroom. There was still so much to go on between them, so much more memories to be made, but that one would always hunt Timothée. That was most definitely the worst memory of Timothée.


End file.
